


An Itching In My Heart <333

by tardisheart134



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisheart134/pseuds/tardisheart134
Summary: The title of the work is based off of a song by the Supremes called An Itching In My Heart.





	

Dean happens upon Cas in the hallway. He is stretching and reaching for the center of his back but he still can’t reach the part that itches. He arches his back finally getting some relief as he scratches himself against the door frame. “Here, Cas - “ Dean interrupts the silence. Cas starts a bit and then turns his back to give him access. Dean curls his fingers scratching the length of Castiel’s back. He feels Cas shiver beneath his hand when he hits the spot.  
“Right there.” Cas sighs as he braces himself up against the wall. The noises he’s making are damn near obscene and Dean is suddenly aware of how greedy his fingers are. He gives extra attention to Cas itch but then he runs his hands up and down Castiel’s back massaging out some of the tension. Goosebumps break out all over the angel’s skin. Dean squeezed Cas’ shoulders before reluctantly letting go and clearing his throat in the weighted silence.  
“Thank you, Dean” Cas grits before disappearing into his room for the night.  
***  
A couple of days later - Cas was unloading the dishwasher when the itch on his back flared up again. He wasn’t sure if this was remnants of where his wings were scorched off or something else human that he was going to have to learn to deal with now that he’d lost his grace. He pulled the metal flipper out of the basket and opened the drawer to put it away. He turned it over in his hand realizing that it was just long enough and perfectly somewhere between dull and sharp. He snaked it beneath his shirt to hit the aggravated spot in the middle of his back. Dean came upon him, ungraciously scratching his back with kitchenware. He came up behind him offering his fingers once more.  
“Still itches?” Dean asked while placing a hand on Cas’ hip to steady him. He raked his knuckles across Castiel’s back. Cas dropped the flipper in the sink and gave into to the relief of Dean’s hands on him.  
The scrape of Dean’s hand became kneading as he rubbed some of the knots in Cas’ back. Castiel could feel the tension go out of him as his neck muscles relaxed and he closed his eyes.  
“I bet you have dry skin.” Dean said. “Come with me.”  
Dean kept his hand on Castiel’s shoulder, leading him back to his room.  
“Take your shirt off.” Dean said.  
Castiel eyed him, hesitant.  
“Jeez Cas - I won’t bite, just take your shirt off and sit on the bed.” Cas unfastened the top two buttons before hauling the whole shirt up over his head, his hair mussed up in the process. Dean let his eyes trail over the bare, broad shoulders, the muscles taut and rippled from hip to shoulder. This was a bad idea. His back was red and splotchy in some places, with little patches of white flakes. Dean rummaged through his bedside table until he found some moisturizer. He sat on the bed behind Cas.  
“You’re skin is irritated and dry, that’s why it’s itching.”  
Dean squirted lotion onto to Castiel’s back.  
“It’s cold!” Cas jolted forward.  
“Shit, sorry, I should have warmed it in my hands first…” Dean smoothed lotion over Castiel’s back giving extra attention to the particularly angry looking patches of skin. He prodded and kneaded into the bare flesh, letting his mind wonder and his fingers explore. He smoothed down Cas’ lower back and then dipped briefly into his waistband to rub small circles into his hips.  
“That feels good, Dean.” Cas shuddered beneath his fingers. “I never realized how hard it was to be human…”  
Dean chuckled softly, thoughts lost in Cas’ skin. “Well, that’s why we have each other.” Dean rubbed across Castiel’s shoulder blades, watching the muscles flex and slack beneath his touch. He didn’t want to stop, in fact he wanted to help Cas out of the rest of his clothes, in search of more dry skin. Dean gripped Cas’ shoulders and pulled him back until he was resting against his chest. Castiel was silent, letting Dean pull him close. Dean smoothed a hand down Castiel’s stomach and then back up to press his chin. He turned Castiel’s head until they were facing each other. Cas eyed him nervously, like he wasn’t quite sure how he should be reacting right now.  
“Cas.” The name was barely a whisper on Dean’s lips. “Cas, I want to kiss you.”  
Castiel blinked, speechless. He angled himself in Dean’s arms, opening up.  
“Is this okay?” Dean asked, unsure of what Cas was feeling.  
Castiel nodded.  
A few beats passed. Dean waited. He stroked the pad of his thumb over Castiel’s cheekbone, savoring the look in Castiel’s eyes and the feel of him in his arms as their breathing synchronized. Dean pressed his lips to Castiel’s softly, closing the distance between them. He just held him there in place, afraid to shatter the moment. His fingers moved up to tug on Cas’ hair. He remained still just tasting Castiel’s breath until Cas jutted his chin out to Dean’s, as if to ask for more, to which Dean was happy to oblige. The kiss opened up becoming frantic, sloppy and heated. Cas clung to Dean’s t-shirt, digging his nails in as a whimper escaped Dean’s lips. He breathlessly broke off the kiss, desperate for air. He buried his face in Castiel’s neck and mouthed his name against his skin. Dean explored the flesh of Castiel’s bare chest, plucking each nipple to hardness and enjoying the feel of Cas squirming in his arms.  
The sound of Sam in the hallway gave Castiel pause. He pulled out of Dean’s arms to close the bedroom door, but Dean wouldn’t let him get far. He pulled Castiel back against him.  
“What about Sam?” Cas rasped, little worry lines wrinkling his brow.  
“I don’t care, if you don’t.” Dean answered.  
“Okay.” Cas said relaxing back into Dean’s arms and offering up his lips for another kiss. They were interrupted by the sound of Sam clearing his throat. They both looked up to see him standing in the doorway.  
“It’s about damn time, you two.” Sam said shaking his head with a smirk. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Dean look this relaxed. “I just want to say that I’m totally cool with you guys, but if any more clothes are gonna come off, please remember to close the door. Sam turned to leave quite pleased with himself and his _smart ass-ery_.  
“Sammy!” Dean yelled, voice hoarse.  
“Yeah?”  
“Close the door.” Dean said with a wink and a shit eating grin, before discarding his own shirt.  
“Oh jeez, Dean!” Sam squeezed his eyes shut, slamming the door behind him before going in search of ear plugs.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the work is based off of a song by the Supremes called An Itching In My Heart.


End file.
